tradycjafandomcom-20200216-history
Pogrzeby królewskie i inne w Polsce
Pogrzeby królewskie i inne Obyczaj chrześcijański, potępiając próżność światową a doczesną, zalecał dostatki zmarłego rozdawać ubogim i do trumny nie wkładać żadnych kosztowności. Stąd do trumny Kazimierza Wielkiego koronę, berło, ostrogi włożono pozłacane, a tylko jeden pierścień na palcu pozostał szczerozłoty. Przeciwnie, obyczajem pogan, ciało zmarłego ubierano n aj okazalej, jakby na wielką ucztę. Stąd pochodzą owe złote skarby w grobach pogańskich dostojników. Gdy w r. 1426 umarł Ziemowit, książę mazowiecki i płocki, żona jego Aleksandra, rodzona siostra króla Władysława Jagiełły, wychowana jeszcze w dawnym obyczaju litewskim, ciało małżonka, obyczajem raczej pogańskim niż chrześcijańskim, okrywszy kosztownemi szaty, ozdobiwszy srebrnym łańcuchem, mieczem i pasem rycerskim, przywdziawszy mu obuwie wojenne i ostrogi złociste, usłała dlań łoże miękkie i bogate, nakryte złotogłowiem i złożyła tak jego zwłoki do grobu w chórze kościoła płockiego. Nie mógł znieść — jak się wyraża Długosz — tej pogańskiej rzeczy Stanisław Pawłowski, biskup płocki, gdy więc po skończonym pogrzebie wszyscy odeszli, kazał z grobu wyjąć złoto, srebro, nakrycia, ozdoby i rozdał je na chwałę Bogu i pożytek biednych. Z czasów dawniejszych kronikarze zanotowali, że po zgonie Władysława Hermana nabożeństwo pogrzebowe odprawiano nader okazale i przez 5 dni śpiewano egzekwie za duszę nieboszczyka, poczem nastąpił pogrzeb i noszenie żałoby, do której już w wieku XII używano w Polsce czarnego sukna. Pierwszy szczegółowy i ciekawy opis pogrzebu królewskiego po zgonie Kazimierza Wielkiego w r. 1370, pozostawił nam archidyakon gnieźnieński. Pogrzeb ten odbywał się zapewne na wzór dawniejszych monarszych pogrzebów z epoki piastowskiej. Po odbytem nabożeństwie zadusznem szedł kondukt pogrzebowy, obchodząc miasto Kraków i jego kościoły znakomitsze, jako to św. Franciszka, Panny Marji i św. Trójcy. Szły naprzód oztery wozy poczwórne, z których każdy ciągniony był przez cztery konie czarnem pokryte suknem i czarno też odziani byli woźnice. Za wozami postępowało 40 tu ryce-rzów zbrojnych, na rumakach przybranych suknem purpu-rowem, z których 11-tu niosło 11 chorągwi z herbami tyluż ziem a 12-ty niósł chorągiew królestwa polskiego. Za nimi jechał rycerz na dzielnym stępaku, wziętym ze stajni zmarłego króla i okrytym w szkarłat, wyobrażając osobę zmarłego monarchy. Za nim postępowało parami 600 ludzi ze świecami, z których każda ważyła pół kamienia. Za nimi różne zgromadzenia zakonne śpiewając psalmy. Po nich duchowieństwo świeckie, a za tern szły królewskie mary, pełne różnych jedwabnych materji i sukien, dla rozdania ich po kościołach. Dalej dworzanie i domownicy nieboszczyka w liczbie 300 osób przybrani kirem. Ci z wielkim płaczem i narzekaniem smutno postępowali. Wkońou szedł król nowy (Ludwik, siostrzeniec Kazimierza Wielkiego) z arcybiskupem, książętami i pierwszymi kraju obywatelami. Orszak ten wstępował, jak się rzekło, do kościołów: P. Marji, Franciszkanów i Dominikanów, gdzie złożono w darze dwa kawały sukna szkarłatnego i brukselskiego po 16 łokci długie, tudzież wiele świec i pieniędzy. Przed marami idący człowiek miotał dla ubogiego ludu grosze (srebrne) i dawał każdemu, kto ręki nadstawił, byle nie zawadzano na drodze i modlono się za duszę królewską. Obok niego szli dwaj ludzie z worami groszów i wysypywali one na misy srebrne, z których brał ten, co pieniądze miotał ludowi. Gdy misy wypróżniono, znowu je napełniano. Tak postępując, orszak wszedł do kościoła katedralnego. Tu biskup krakowski miał żałobne nabożeństwo, przyczem robiono ofiary za duszę zmarłego. Jeden z kapłanów otoczony sługami królewskimi, obchodził ołtarze z misą srebrną groszami napełnioną i co mógł garścią ująć, kładł z misy na ołtarz. Przed wielkim ołtarzem największe złożono dary: sukna tyle co w innych kościołach a czterej naczelni krolewcy dworzanie położyli na ołtarzu naczynia, któremi.za życia usługiwali swemu monarsze, a mianowicie komornik i podskarbi złożyli miednice srebrne z obrusami i ręcznikami, stolnik z podstolim 4 wielkie srebrne misy, cześnik z podczaszym naczynia do picia a mianowicie pu-hary srebrne, podkomorzy czyli marszałek ofiarował najdzielniejszego konia ze stajni królewskiej, podkoniuszy rycerza uzbrojonego a w szaty królewskie przybranego, tudzież chorągwie przez chorążych niesione. Poczem według zwyczaju połamano owe chorągwie czyli ich drzewca, wśród ogromnego jęku i łkania tłumów ludu. Na tern kronikarz kończy swój opis, a dodać trzeba do tego małą uwagę, że zwyczaj łamania proporców musiał być w Polsce odwieczny, skoro już w pogańskich popielnicach na Mazowszu znajdowano pokruszone lub zgięte bronzowe groty od włóczni i kopii rycerskich. Na pogrzebie "Władysława Jagiełły, który takim samym (jak to widzimy z Długosza) odbywał się porządkiem, dano w ofierze za duszę zmarłego króla wiele okazałych rumaków, szkarłatem przybranych, a prowadzonych przez rycerzy, z których jeden niósł chorągiew z białym orłem, zawieszoną na wysokiem drzewcu Nadto złożono misy złote i srebrne (które monarcha najwięcej lubił za życia), napełniwszy je pieniądzmi. Wysokie świece nazwyczajnej wielkości paliły się w kościele około katafalku, aksamitem i szkarłatem okrytego. Tu nadmienić wypada, że do ostatnich czasów przechowywano w katedrze na Wawelu olbrzymie szkarłatne czyli purpurowe opony do zawieszania ścian świątyni podczas pogrzebów królewskich, wiadomo bowiem, że szkarłat miał w takim razie znaczenie żałobne. Paweł z Zatora, najsłynniejszy kaznodzieja swego czasu wygłosił na pogrzebie Władysława Jagiełły mowę w języku polskim tak wzruszającą, że płakali wszyscy senatorowie i rycerstwo polskie. Marcin Bielski tak opisuje pogrzeb Zygmunta I (r. 1548). Gdy się żałobne nabożeństwo skończyło, szło w kondukcie 30 par mar żałobnych, pod przykryciem różnych farb złotogłowych, a za niemi tyleż koni królewskich, pod przykryciem kitajek różnej farby, z herbami monarszymi. Przodkowa! im chorąży nadworny, z orłem koronnym, na białym koniu siedząc, a miecz goły ku sobie obrócony niosąc. Przed marami, na których ciało króla wieziono, jechał Jan Tarło w kirysie zupełnym (darowanym niegdyś w Wiedniu zmarłemu monarsze przez cesarza Maksymiliana) mając miecz goły, a takiż niósł i chłopiec idący za nim z proporcem. Przed marami szli posłowie ziemscy i niesiono oznaki królewskie: miecz, jabłko, berło i koronę. Ciało nieśli dworzanie, wielkie świece lane dzierżąc w ręku. Za ciałem szedł król nowy Zygmunt August prowadzony przez posłów cesarza i króla rzymskiego, a za nim zmarłego wdowa (Bona) prowadzona przez księcia pruskiego i margrabicza brandeburskiego. Gdy ciało wprowadzono do kaplicy na zamku krakowskim i oznaki królewskie złożono na marach, wystąpił arcybiskup gnieźnieński ze mszą, przy której służyli mu wszyscy biskupi. Po ewangelii miał długą i uczoną mowę Samuel Maciejowski, biskup krakowski, a gdy ją skończył i zaczęto śpiewać modły, ów Jan Tarło wraz ze swoim giermkiem wjechał do kościoła, mając około zbroi i hełmu zapalone świeczki. Gdy śpiewano Agnus Dei, panowie, co w obchodzie nieśli znaki królewskie, zdjąwszy je teraz z mar, położyli na ołtarzu. Przystąpili do nich nowy król i książęta i (mówi Kazimierz Sarbiewski) na pamiątkę używanego w Kościele katolickim zwyczaju łamania lasek we wstępną środę, uderzyli je o ziemię. Król uderzył przed wielkim ołtarzem hełmem, książę pruski tarczą, margrabicz mieczem, książę cieszyński drzewcem tak mocno, że się złamały. Wtedy kiryśnik spadł z konia przy marach, kanclerz i podskarbi potłukli swoje pieczęcie a inne dostali, i następnie wyszli wszyscy z kościoła. Król Zygmunt August, jak wiadomo, umarł (r. 1572) w Knyszynie na Podlasiu koło Tykocina. Kondukt pogrzebowy wyruszył z Tykocina do Krakowa. Po odprawieniu mszy żałobnej w kaplicy zamku tykocińskiego, 24 dworzan królewskich w kaptury ubranych, z lanemi świecami w ręku, tudzież ubodzy w kapach i ze świecami, wyprowadzili ciało. Postępowała procesja ze stu ubogich złożona, ze świecami zapalonemi, za nimi księża i kapelani królewscy, a za tymi pan chorąży na koniu czarno ubranym. Za chorążym postępował otoczony sługami pieszymi koń czarny, unosząc na sobie herby królewskie, a dalej jechało na koniach dwoje pacholąt z puklerzami. Następnie szedł wóz z ciałem królewskiem, przykryty czarnem suknem i zaprzężony w konie tak samo ubrane. Za wozem jechali panowie radni z poczty swoimi. Przyjmowano ten konwój uroczyście strzelaniem z dział i z ręcznej broni w miejscach, przez które przechodził, a gdzie się zatrzymywał na noc, tam stawało na straży przy marach dwóch komorników królewskich, ośmiu drabantów, dwóch dworzan i dwóch jurgieltników. W Warszawie wystąpiło 200 ubogich i 60 dworzan ze świecami, oraz cechy wszystkie ze świecami, niosąc 10 mar złotogłowiem i aksamitem bogato przybranych. Wóz żałobny przykry to. także aksamitem. Wprowadzili ciało biskupi i opaci w ubiorze okazałym. Wchodząc do kościoła, oznaki królewskie niesiono przed ciałem, a obok postawiono chorągiew nadworną i pieniądze na misach, które rozdawano ludowi. Kazań było 4. W Krakowie czekali na ciało u Bramy Floriańskiej posłowie dworów zagranicznych, biskupi, opaci i cechy, mając 30 mar złotogłowiem pokrytych. Tamże stało koni 30 przykrytych jedwabiem i chorążych ziemskich poczet wielki we zbrojach czarnem suknem pokrytych, nakoniec ubodzy w kapach i reszta pro-cesji. W pochodzie, który się uszykował, szli naprzód żacy szkolni, po nich duchowieństwo, potem ubodzy w kapach w liczbie 600. Chorążowie szli podług starszeństwa swoich ziem. Zaczynały więc pochód młodsze ziemie t. j. najpóźniej z koroną połączone, kończyły zaś ziemie dawniejsze a na ostatku poznańska i krakowska. Za niemi chorągwie ziem lennych: pruska, pomorska, wołoska, inflancka i kurlandzka, chorągiew nadworna wielkiego księstwa litewskiego i królestwa polskiego. Po chorągwiach prowadzono 30 koni pod jedwabiem a jednego pod czarnym aksamitem, za końmi 30 mar królewskich, po tych jechał mąż w kirysie na koniu w czerni, trzymając miecz goły ostrzem ku ziemi. Za nim jechało pacholę w zbroi z tarczą, drzewcem i proporcem ku ziemi spuszczonym. Na proporcu tym był z jednej strony orzeł a z drugiej pogoń wymalowana. Za tymi jechał mąż w szacie królewskiej, a za nim panowie radni, niosąc znaki królewskie w otoczeniu 60-ciu dworzan ze świecami. Nakoniec siostra królewska Anna Jagiellonka z fraucymerem, prowadzona przez posłów od dworów zagranicznych, a za nią rada miasta Krakowa. Pochód ten odprowadził ciało do zamku na Wawel. Nazajutrz był podobny obchód po mieście, tylko że ciała królewskiego już nie obwożono ale same mary. Procesja wstępowała do kościołów: św. Franciszka, św. Anny, św. Szczepana, św. Trójcy i powróciła na zamek. W każdym z tych kościołów postawione były inne mary, a w ich głowach i nogach stały dwie misy z pieniędzmi, które rozdawano ubogim a resztę panowie radni wysypywali na ołtarz. Dnia trzeciego w tymże porządku stanęli wszyscy na zamku. We wszystkich kościołach bito w dzwony, aż do kazania, które miał biskup. Po kazaniu znowu bito w dzwony. Podczas śpiewania Pater noster, mąż w zbroi z drzewcem wjeohał do kościoła a za nim giermek. Poczem odbył się zwykły obrzęd spadania z konia i łamania pieczęci. Król Zygmunt August ubrany był do trumny w sposób następujący: Naprzód ciało owi-niono ceratą czyli płótnem woskowem i włożono na nie koszulę z płótna flamandzkiego, na koszulę giermak na-ksztait rewerendy z adamaszku czerwonego, spięty sznurem złotym, opasującym ciało. Na to wdziano albę z białej kitajki a na nią dalmatykę złotogłową. Na wierzch tego wszystkiego ubioru włożono płaszcz z altem basu. Zawieszono u szji łańcuch wartości 200 czerwonych złotych %z krzyżem diamentami i rubinami wysadzanym. Na palce włożono dwa wielkie pierścienie: szmaragdowy i szafirowy, na ręce jedwabne rękawiczki a na nie blachownice żelazne, na nogi buty złotogłowe i ostrogi pozłociste. Do boku przypasano miecz w srebrnej pochwie a obok złożono berło i jabłko. Na głowę włożono biret z czerwonego atłasu a potem osadzono koronę. Na piersiach złożona była srebrna pozłacana tabliczka z napisem łacińskim, objaśniającym kto leży w tej trumnie. Trumnę wewnątrz obito aksamitem czarnym. Kronikarze opowiadają o żałobie noszonej po zgonie królów piastowskich, a zwłaszcza po śmierci Bolesława Chrobrego, którego naród polski długo i serdecznie opłakiwał. Długosz mówi, że po zgonie tego monarchy „niewiasty i dziewice zaniechały wszelkich strojów i porzuciły zwykłe ozdoby a wszyscy jakby z nakazu dłużej niż rok zachowywali żałobę". Podobnie Marcin Bielski opowiada, że po zgonie Zygmunta I przez cały rok żałobę noszono, że sromotą było i prostemu człeku wyjśó z domu bez czarnej sukni, że na pannach nie ujrzałeś wieńca, nie usłyszałeś grania i muzyki, że biesiad ani tańców przez cały rok nie było. Podobnież opłakiwano i śmierć królowej, że nawet na weselach nie grywała muzyka, a na ratuszu krakowskim ściany i stoły w izbach radnych czarnym były pokryte suknem. Czyniono to z dobrej woli, bo obowiązku ani nakazu nie było pod tym względem żadnego. Po Grzanowskiej, trzeciej żonie Władysława Jagiełły, nikt nie chodził w żałobie oprócz króla samego. Żałobą nazywano osobnego rodzaju suknie, które odznaczały się wielkimi kołnierzami i długimi rękawami. Na pogrzebie swego ojca, Zygmunt III, królewicze i senatorowie mieli kapy z sukna czarnego jak zakonnicy, tak długie, że się wlokły po ziemi, a na głowach kaptury czyli jak wówczas zwano kapice. W pogrzebie królowej Anny Jagiellonki, wdowy po Batorym, brało udział 1600 ubogich w żałobne kaptury ubranych, którzy dostali po dwa talary. Opis pogrzebu Katarzyny Jagiellonki w Szwecji, matki Zygmunta TTT, ze źródeł współczesnych podał Pamiętnik sandomierski (r. 1830, tom II, str. 158). Ostatnim obrzędem, który w naszych czasach przypomniał pogrzeby królów polskich, była żałobna wspaniała uroczystość r. 1869 w Krakowie, z powodu przeniesienia zwłok Kazimierza Wielkiego do wyrestaurowa-nego grobowca. Wszyscy królowie i książęta polscy kazali się chować do trumien ubogo, z pobudek religijnych, z wyjątkiem Jagiellonów, którzy gwoli starym tradycyom litew-wskim i przedchrześcijańskim ubierani byli do trumien z przepychem. O prywatnych pogrzebach pańskich w dalszej przeszłości naszej, wiemy, że przed trumną czyli jak mówiono marami rycerza, prowadzono jego rumaka pod zbroją i przykryciem purpurowem. Konia tego wprowadzano przed trumną do kościoła. Taki pogrzeb rycerski, jak opisuje Długosz, wyprawił r. 1382 synowi swemu Zawiszy (Zawichostowi) z Kurozwęk, biskupowi krakowskiemu, ojciec jego Dobek (Dobiesław), kasztelan krakowski, a to z powodu, że Zawisza zbyt młodo zostawszy biskupem, prowadził życie więcej świeckie niż duchowne. Później grzebali się panowie polscy podobnym zwyczajem jak królowie. Janowi Tarnowskiemu sprawiono r. 1563 w Tarnowie pogrzeb prawie taki sam jak królom w Krakowie. Inni znowu przez skromność chrześcijańską zabraniali na swych pogrzebach wszelkiej okazałości światowej. Tak np. Mikołaj Krzysztof Radziwiłł (który odbył pielgrzymkę do Ziemi świętej), kazał się ubrać do trumny w sutannę ubogą, płaszcz gruby i kapelusz pielgrzymi, a pogrzebać bez żadnej okazałości, poleciwszy, ażeby trumny niczem nie nakrywano, ażeby żadnych katafalków nie strojono, mar czyli trumien na pogrzebie nie noszono, koni nie wodzono, ko pij nie kruszono, i żeby ubodzy, których on bracią nazywał swoją, do grobu go nieśli. Jakże odmiennym był pogrzeb Józefa Potockiego, hetmana wiel. kor. kasztelana krak. w r. 1751, w którym brało udział 10 biskupów i suffraganów, 60 kanoników, 1,275 księży łacińskich i 430 unickich oraz schy-zmatyckich. Z 120 wielkich spiżowych armat dziedzicznych dając przez 6 dni ognia, wystrzelano 4,700 kamieni prochu. To też była to już doba upadku. Kategoria:Obrzędy i obyczaje religijne Kategoria:Obyczaje polskie Kategoria:Historia Polski